Chimeros (Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse Character)
''"Aaah! He's real! Help me! HELLLLP MEEEE---ack!" ''- An unfortunate victim of Chimeros. '''Chimeros '''is a humanoid hybrid like mutation of a human named Tyler Natalate, who feeds on the weak and wounded of a settlement's inhabitants, those who can no longer defend themselves, mostly those associated with crime, who is set to appear in the Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse series. No one seems to know the exact origins of Chimeros' mutation, but there is a story that may shed light on the origins. General info: *Eye Color: Yellow *Hair color: Brown *Age: Unknown *Attire: Crimson colored clothes, and a red scarf covering his mouth. *Gender: Male *Nicknames: Relations Coming soon.... Appearance: His general appearance is that of a human, but his arms resemble the wing arms of a Gore Magala, with the exception of razor sharp "feather-scales" in the place of skin flaps. His feet have four digits talons that can grab prey, and his hands, as expected, have five digits, and are clawed. He wears crimson clothes, whose sleeves have holes that the feather scales come out of, to prevent discomfort, and allow for flight. he has yellow eyes and a mouth which has two sharp "prongs" on the sides of the lower jaw facing forward, and sharp teeth. Abilities *Able to fly, thanks to his wings and hallow, yet stronger than steel, bones. *Can cut opponets using his "Feather Scales" on his wings as razor sharp weapons. *Can spit an acid from his mouth that can irritate skin and cause blindness if it hits the eyes of a target. *Extremely sharp eyesight *Excellent hearing, and is often drawn to sources of loud noises. *Heightened sense of smell is as good as, if not better than, a Deviljho's or a Turkey Vulture's. *Can consume raw meat of any kind without ill effect, but preferes his meals freshly killed by him. *His talons on his hands can rip through flesh and has a good strong grip. *Can lift over five times his own weight. *Can fly over 75 MPH (120 kilometers per hour). Personality A Vicious creature and savage fighter, Chimeros is highly aggressive towards anything he considers potential prey or enemies. He is silent most of the time, but when he does speak, he is usually very dark and malicious sounding, and when he makes a threat, he will have every intention of carrying it out, and eagerly feasts on his prey's flesh of their bones. He considered Aqua as the "Ultimate Prey" after meeting Aqua for the first time. Backstory Coming soon..... Story appearances *Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse Series (exact date unknown) Creator's notes and Trivia *Based on James Natalate from The Amazing Spider-man #592, who was mutated into a new "Vulture" like creature by "the Mob", and began cannibalizing on the weak and wounded criminals of New York. *Originally going to be named Crimson, but Gojira57 decided to go with "Chimeros", as it was more original. *Was going to appear in the MH Hurricurse series, but I decided to push the appearance later in the MH Legacy of Hurricurse Series Theme(s) First Theme Second Theme Coming soon..... Category:Gojira57